Gefühle?
by Miss Shirley-Blythe
Summary: Eine kurze FF, geschrieben von meiner Nichte. Was geht in Harry vor? Welche Gefühle bewegen ihn?Lest einfach und gebt bitte ein Kommentar dazu ab.


Diese FF wurde nicht von mir, sondern von meiner Nichte!

Geschrieben wurde diese FF nur zum Spaß und nicht, um damit Geld zu verdienen. Alle Charaktere gehören ausschließlich der wunderbaren JKR.

**Gefühle?**

Als Harry seine Augen öffnete sah er alles noch verschwommen, doch er konnte sehr gut hören, dass ihm gegenüber im Bett sein Freund Ron Weasly noch tief schlummerte, denn es kamen von dort aus unüberhörbare Schnarchgeräusch.

Er tastete auf dem Nachttisch nach seiner Brille, die er schließlich auch fand. Es konnte noch nicht so spät sein, denn die Sonne kam gerade erst über einen kleinen Berg gekrochen.

Bald würde die Schule wieder losgehen und er freute sich schon über all die Missgeschicke, die es dieses Jahr wohl wieder geben wird.

Was wird Neville wieder verlieren?

Wen wird Seamus wieder in die Luft jagen?

Was wird Ron wieder verdusseln?

Was wird Hagrid wieder zertrampeln oder aufziehen?

Bei seinen Gedanken an das kommende Schuljahr konnte er sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Doch eines nervte ihn jetzt schon wieder, Hermines Besserwissereien.

Was werden Ron und er sich wieder alles anhören müssen. Harry verdrehte die Augen.

Plötzlich schmiss Harry sein Kissen zu Ron und rief lauthals :

„AUFWACHEN!!!"

Ron blickte ziemlich verstört und fragte völlig verschlafen:

„Hey hast du noch alle Zauberstäbe im Regal?"

„Sorry aber ich hatte gerade irgendwie den Drang dazu."

Beide mussten Lachen und veranstalteten eine kleinen Kissenschlacht bis Mrs Weasly sie zum Essen runter holte.

„Also Jungs in einer halben Stunde möchte ich in die Winkelgasse und bis dahin seid ihr bitte fertig!"

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen blickte sie zu Ron, welcher schmatzend nickte.

„Arry un isch wolln aber noch sum Besenlade, Mum"

„Ronald Weasly wie oft habe ich gesagt man spricht nicht mit vollem Mund!"

Die Zwillinge saßen kichernd auf ihren Stühlen und mussten aufpassen das der ganze Inhalt in ihrem Mund nicht wieder herauspurtzelte und auch Harry konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen.

„Arry du musscht gar net scho dumm lache. Man lacht net mit vollem Mund"

„RON!"

Ron blickte beleidigt zu seiner Mutter . Irgendwie war er sauer, weil er Ärger bekommen hatte und Harry nicht.

„Was wollt ihr überhaupt im Besenladen", fragte Molly als sie gerade in ihr Brot gebissen hatte.

„Mrs Weasly wie oft habe ich gesagt, man spricht nicht mit vollem Mund?" sagte Ron in der gleichen Tonlage wie seine Mutter kurz davor . Sie musterte ihn ziemlich sauer, aber schon nach kurzer Zeit mussten alle lachen.

„Winkelgasse!"

Harry fühlte wieder dieses eklige Drücken im Bauch und er sah alles nur noch verschwommen. Alles drehte sich und ihm wurde langsam schwindelig.

**WUSCH** Harry lag auf dem staubigen Boden vom Honigtopf. Ron blickte zu ihm herunter und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Sag mal wo warst du so ewig? Die anderen sind schon los."

„Sorry aber ich glaub das Flohnetzwerk war überlastet."

Bevor sie zu den Anderen gingen, machten sie noch eine kleine Runde im Honigtopf. Harry kaufte sich einen Lutscher und Ron einen Schokofrosch (Ihm fehlt immer noch Agrippa).

Enttäuscht blickte Ron zu Harry als er seinen Schokofrosch ausgepackt hatte: „Wann bekomme ich diese scheiß Karte?"

„Was Agrippa? Hättest du was gesagt, die hab ich schon zweimal und eine habe ich mit Neville getauscht."

„Was? Du Volltrottel ich such schon ewig und statt mich zu fragen..."

Harry lief grinsend weiter während Ron fluchend stehen geblieben war.

„Du hast mich verarscht!?"

„Hmmm!"

„Puh ich dachte schon. Das war mies man", er rannte ein Stück um Harry wieder einzuholen.

„Ron! Harry!"

Die beiden drehten sich um und sahen Hermine völlig außer Atem auf sie zurennen.

„Habt ihr schon gehört dieses Jahr kann man ein Fach abwählen, aber ich werde keins abwählen. Warum geh ich denn auf so eine Schule? Natürlich um Magie zu lernen und deswegen werde ich alle meine Fächer weiterführen so wie letztes Jahr. Ja es ist schon stressig so viele Fächer aber es macht auch irgendwie Spaß oder nicht?"

„Danke der Nachfrage Herm, uns geht es gut", sagte Ron ziemlich wütend.

„Oh entschuldige Ron! Dann ist ja gut wenn ihr fit seid. Also in den Ferien da war ich mal krank, aber so richtig mit Fieber und Husten. Ich habe mir schon überlegt ob ich mich gesund hexen soll. Aber ich habe in _Gesundheitskunde für junge Magier _ gelesen man soll die Finger davon lassen wenn ..."

„Hermine, das interessiert keinen von uns"

Harry hatte dieses uninteressante Gelaber nicht länger ausgehalten. Wenn ihn eins nervte, dann war es Hermine mit ihrer Besserwisserei. Sie konnte ohne Luft zuholen 3 Stunden reden. Hermine blickte zwar ziemlich entsetzt, aber Harry hatte keinerlei Schuldgefühle.

„Ähm Hermine? Harry und ich wollen jetzt noch in den Besenladen und ich glaube nicht, dass dich das interessiert."

„Du hast Recht. Ich wollte eh noch in den Bücherladen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass euch das INTERESSIERT. Bis später Ron."

Hermine stürmte geradewegs in die andere Richtung .

„Seit wann ist dort ein Bücherladen?", fragte Ron.

„Keine Ahnung vielleicht wurde er vor 5 Minuten gebaut"

„Harry das war voll übel von dir. Damals als ich gesagt hab sie soll zwischen den Sätzen auch mal Luft holen, hat sie 2 Wochen nicht mit mir geredet. Bei deiner Unverschämtheit werden es mindestens 4."

„Mir doch egal. Sei doch ehrlich Ron, dich hat es genauso genervt."

„Ja aber man muss es ihr ja nicht so DIREKT ins Gesicht sagen. Du musst sie einfach nur unterbrechen z. B. Hast du schon vom neuen Rennbesen gehört. Da ist sie dann weniger beleidigt und es gibt vielleicht nur 1 Woche."

„Ja ja beim nächsten mal. Komm wir gehen jetzt zum Besenladen."

„Ron hier ist noch was frei." Harry zeigte in ein leeres Abteil.

„Ja okay ich glaube der Rest ist eh voll"

Mit aller Mühe schleiften Ron und Harry ihre Koffer rein und hievten sie auf die Halterung.

„Puh. Irgendwie werden die jedes Jahr schwerer."

„Ja schon", Harry lies sich in seinen Sitz reinfallen und schloss seine Augen. Am liebsten würde er jetzt sofort schlafen. Es gab tausend Gründe warum er jetzt schlafen sollte.

„Hast du heute schon Hermine gesehen?" (Das war einer davon)

„Was?"

„Hast du, Harry Potter Hermine Granger heute am 12.09 schon gesehen?"

„Nö wieso?"

„Nur so. Schlaf weiter."

Harry schloss seine Augen wieder. Da wollte er schlafen und wurde durch eine alberne Frage wieder gestört.

Das sanfte Rütteln und Tuckern des Zuges machte ihn schläfrig bis er ganz ins Reich der Träume gefallen war.

„Harry, wach auf wir sind da. Man du Volltrottel wir sind in Hogwarts."

Harry wurde durch ein wildes Rütteln an seinem Arm geweckt. Draußen am Abteil liefen schon unzählige Schüler und Schülerinnen vorbei.

„Was? Warum weckst du mich jetzt erst?"

„Ich hab dich schon vor 15 Minuten versucht zu wecken aber der gnädige Herr wollte seine putzigen Äuglein nicht öffnen. Jetzt komm, sonst nimmt uns der Zug wieder nach London mit."

Eiligst stand Harry auf und zog seinen Koffer mitsamt dem Käfig herunter. Da Harry alles ein wenig grob machte, fing Hedwig wild zu kreischen an. Ihr passte es absolut nicht das ihr Besitzer so grob mit ihr umging und deswegen zwickte sie ihn in den kleinen Finger.

„Autsch, spinnst du? Sorry Hedwig aber es muss jetzt schnell gehen. Oben im Schloss bekommst du ganz viele Eulenkekse, versprochen"

Kaum war Harry mit seinem schweren Koffer draußen, da wehte ihm schon ein eisiger Wind ins Gesicht. Sie liefen zu den Kutschen vor denen die eingespannten Theastrales bereits ungeduldig mit den Hufen scharrten.

Den Weg zum Schloss hoch war Harry noch sehr müde wegen der Zugfahrt, und es war schon dunkel. Neville quasselte über seinen Kröte die in den Ferien fast als Baseball benutzt worden wäre, er sie aber gerade noch retten konnte.

„Oh, Ron wir haben Hagrid heute noch gar nicht begrüßt."

„Du hast Recht. Naja holen wir noch nach. Hast du ..."

„Ja sie sitzt in der anderen Kutsche bei Luna und Ginny und sie sah ziemlich glücklich aus. Zufrieden?"

„Jaah aber eins noch Harry... ich würde mich bei ihr entschuldigen."

„Hä... dafür dass sie soviel plappert?"

„Nein, weil du so frech zu ihr warst. Fred und George haben gesagt, dass Frauen voll darauf abfahren wenn man sich bei ihnen entschuldigt. Du musst aber schon cool dabei klingen sonst hat das keinen Wirkung."

„Warum soll ich wollen, dass Hermine auf mich abfährt? Damit ich mich auch noch privat zu labern lassen muss?"

„Also ich würde alles machen, damit Granger mich einen Tag lang toll findet."

Neville blickte ziemlich verstört drein, denn er begriff den Sinn dieses Gespräches nicht, aber er traute sich auch nicht nachzufragen.

Kaum waren sie durch das Eichenportal getreten, meinte Harry

schon dass tolle Abendessen zu riechen. Erst jetzt merkte er wie hungrig er eigentlich war.

Die Sechstklässler und auch die Siebtklässer brachten zuerst ihre Koffer nach oben bevor das Festmahl begann. Die Erstklässler Verteilung war für sie nicht mehr wichtig.

Kaum waren alle in ihren Schlafsälen, ging schon hektisch das Ausgepacke los.

Am Schluss waren schon fast alle in die große Halle hinunter außer Ron und Harry.

„Ron beeil dich mal, ich will noch pünktlich zum Abendessen kommen."

„Nur keine Panik Käpten Iglo, alle Fische schwimmen noch in der Suppe."

„Du glaubst ja wohl kaum dass die auf uns warten werden!"

Ron war einfach zu langsam um seine Klamotten auszupacken. Harry war schon vor einer halben Stunde fertig und bei Ron sah es so aus als wenn er gerade erst angefangen hätte.

„Komm ich helfe dir, dann geht es vielleicht schneller."

„Harry ich warne dich. Das Ganze hat System."

„Schön, aber wenn du so weiter machst geh ich allein zum Abendessen, dann ist mir dein System scheiß egal."

„Ok ich mach später weiter, aber nur weil ich jetzt auch Hunger hab. Bilde dir ja nicht ein dass dies was mit dir zutun hat."

Ron grinste bis über beide Ohren, ihm machte es Spaß Harry zur Weißglut zu bringen.

„Herzlich Willkommen zurück in Hogwarts. Ich freue mich jeden Einzelnen von euch wiederzusehen und ich hoffe das auch dieses Schuljahr wieder amüsant und lehrreich werden wird. Wie einige schon gehört haben kann man dieses Jahr ein Fach abwählen..."

„Tja das wissen wir ja schon. Welches wirst du abwählen Harry?"

„Da fragst du noch? Zaubertränke natürlich."

„Ich auch."

Harry und Ron waren so in ihr Gespräch vertieft, dass sie erst wieder bei der Bekanntgabe des neuen VgddK Lehrer zuhörten.

„Ich freue mich sehr, dass Professor Lupin sich entschlossen hat wieder zu uns zurückzukehren und dieses Jahr Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten wird."

Lupin erhob sich und machte eine leichte Verbeugung, wobei er Harry und Ron zuzwinkerte. Großer Applaus drang aus der Menge hervor und ein paar Leute pfiffen und schrieen.

„Und jetzt wünsche ich euch einen guten Appetit"

Sobald Dumbledore zuende gesprochen hatte, füllten sich alle Schüsseln, Teller, Kannen und Töpfe mit leckerem Essen.

Harry hatte auf seinem Teller fast keinen Platz mehr für all das Essen. Ron hatte sich sogar schon einen 2. Teller geholt.

Vollgegessen und müde taumelten sie zu ihren Schlafsälen.

„Faulige Erdnüsse"

„Sagt man zu einer hübschen jungen Frau nicht einmal mehr guten Abend?"

„Ja Guten Abend und jetzt faulige Erdnüsse."

Das Portrait der fetten Dame schwang beiseite und der Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors wurde frei.

Harry hatte heute gar keine Lust sich mit der fetten Dame zu unterhalten. Die Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum waren noch leer und so beschlossen Ron und Harry noch eine Weile dort sitzen zu bleiben.

„Oh man Harry ich glaub so viel habe ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht gegessen."

„Hmm ich auch nicht. Ich fühle mich als wenn ich gleich platzen würde. Kannst du dann bitte meine Einzelteile zusammenlesen und sie dann verbrennen?"

„Ja aber nur wenn ich nicht schon vorher platze."

Ihr Gespräch wurde durch das laute Quietschen der Portraittür gestört. Hermine kam alleine vom Essen hoch und als sie Ron sah setzte sie sich zu ihm. Anscheinend hatte sie Harry überhaupt nicht gesehen.

Harry war schon hektisch am Überlegen ob er sich verdrücken soll oder ob er sich Ohrenstöpsel hexen soll.

„Hallo Ron... wie geht es dir?" (Der erste Gedanke von Harry war: Wow sie denkt auch mal an Andere)

„Danke gut... ähm ich glaube Harry wollte dir was sagen aber du musst ihn auch ausreden lassen, bitte."

Mit der grimmigsten Miene die Harry je bei Ron gesehen hatte schaute er ihn an. Harry war ziemlich verwirrt, denn mit dieser Reaktion hätte er nun gar nicht gerechnet.

„Ja ok wenn's sein muss. Leg los", Hermine verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Ähhm...Es tut mir Leid", nuschelte Harry.

„Was? Ich hab dich nicht verstanden. Kannst du es noch mal sagen?"

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich so doof angeschnauzt hab. Nimmst du meine Entschuldigung an?"

„Ok Frieden!"

Während Hermine das sagte lächelte sie süß, so süß hatte Harry sie noch nie lächeln sehen. Verstört nickte er und ging in sein Schlafsaal.

Verwirrt rannte Ron seinem besten Freund nach und ließ Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum einfach stehen.

„Was war denn das?"

„Was war was?", Harry versuchte dabei so cool wie möglich zu klingen.

„Na um Verzeihung bitten und sich dann verkrümeln, sogar ne Maus hätte sich da lauter davon gemacht."

„Nunja ich bin ziemlich müde und ich werde jetzt besser mal schlafen gute Nacht Ron."

Harry drehte sich um und tat so als ob er wirklich schlafen wollte.

„Harry... du schläfst nicht... denn du hast noch deine Jeans an... und du schläfst nie mit Jeans." Sagte Ron alles in einem merkwürdigem Singsang.

Harry drehte sich um und blickte in das grinsende Gesicht von Ron.

„Komm schon mach mir nichts vor. Was ist?"

„Ron es ist wirklich nichts, nur die ganze Zugfahrt und so hat ich ziemlich gestresst."

Harry stand auf und lief zu seinem Koffer. Nach ein wenig rumwursteln, kramte er seinen Pyjama heraus und zog in an. Hastig zog er seine Vorhänge zu und legte sich ins Bett.

„Nacht Harry!"

„Gute Nacht Ron."

Harry lag eine halbe Stunde wach in seinem Bett als er die Tür zum Schlafsaal aufgehen hörte. Er hatte die ganze Zeit nur an das süße Lächeln von Hermine denken müssen.

„Hi Ron. Wo ist Harry?"

„Pssst, er schläft!"

Anscheinend waren Seamus und Neville gekommen und hatten gedacht Harry wäre gar nicht da.

„Was? Ist er krank?", flüsterte Seamus.

„Nö, aber irgendwie war er heut so komisch."

„Seit wann?" fragte Neville

Angestrengt lauschte Harry dem Gespräch mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Ich finde er ist so komisch seit er sich mit Hermine vertragen hat."

„Tja ich wusste schon immer das Harry einen größeren Schaden davongetragen hat als Voldemort ihn verfluchte. Wahrscheinlich hat er ihm das Gehirn amputiert. Armer Harry. Schweres Schicksal versteht sich." Seamus prustete vor Lachen als er hörte was er da von sich gab, doch irgendwie fand das keiner lustig.

„Die hatten Streit?", fragte Neville.

„Ja in der Winkelgasse haben die Zwei sich gezofft. Nunja ich weiß nicht, aber irgendwie macht er so den Eindruck als wäre er in sie verliebt."

Das war es was er nicht hören wollte. Er war doch nicht in Hermine verliebt. In diese dumme Besserwisserin. Am liebsten wäre er aufgesprungen und hätte laut gesagt, dass er NICHT in Hermine verliebt ist, aber er beschloss weiterhin ruhig liegen zu bleiben und dem Gespräch weiterhin zu lauschen.

„Was? Harry soll in Granger verliebt sein? Blödsinn Ron. Was meinst du Nev."

„Glaub ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht."

„Naja war ja nur eine Vermutung, aber wahrscheinlich habt ihr Recht. Wenn es euch nichts ausmacht geh ich jetzt auch schlafen. Gute Nacht. Und bitte erzählt Harry nichts von meiner Vermutung."

„Schon klar."

Alle zogen sich hinter ihren Vorhängen zurück und zogen sich um.

Schon bald war es im Schlafsaal still geworden und Harry schlief ein.

„Na Harry wie geht es dir Heute."

„Danke besser. Den Schlaf hab ich echt gebraucht."

„Neville und Seamus haben gestern gedacht du wärst krank, weil du so früh ins Bett bist."

„Ich weiß."

„Was?"

„Ich meinte, ich dachte auch ich werde krank, weil so früh geh ich eigentlich nie zu Bett."

Fast hätte Harry sich verplappert und es wäre rausgekommen das er gestern dem Gespräch gelauscht hatte. Genüsslich bis er in sein Marmeladenbrot.

Ron setzte gerade zum Trinken an, als Hermine mit dem Tagespropheten von hinten kam.

„Hallo Jungs."

Vor lauter Schreck prustete Ron Harry seinen Kürbissaft ins Gesicht. Harry blicke angewidert zu Ron und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über sein nasses Gesicht.

„Oh, sorry Ron aber ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so schreckhaft bist."

„Man nächstes mal schleich dich nicht so von hinten an... Bitte", fügte Ron schnell hinzu als er Herms Gesichtsausdruck sah.

Professor McGonagall kam an den Gryffindortisch und teilte die Stundenpläne aus.

Harry blickte bedrückt darauf:

Montag 1, 2, 3 Stunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, 4 und 5 Stunde Zaubertränke, 6 Stunde Wahrsagen.

Dienstag 1 und 2 Stunde VgddK, 3 und 4 Stunde Zaubertränke, 5 und 6 Stunde Geschichte der Zauberei

Mittwoch 1, Stunde Wahrsagen, 2, 3 Stunde Kräuterkunde, 4, 5, 6 Stunde Zaubertränke

Donnerstag (Harry wollte schon gar nicht mehr weiter lesen; der Mittwoch hatte ihm schon alles vermiest) 1, 2, 3 Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, 4 Stunde Geschichte der Zauberei, 5 Stunde Kräuterkunde, 6 und 7 Stunde Verwandlung

Freitag 1 Stunde Verwandlung, 2 Stunde Kräuterkunde, 3,4 VgddK,

5 Geschichte der Zauberei, 6, 7 Zaubertränke

„Na der Freitag hört ja gut auf!", kam es bei Harry und Ron wie aus einem Mund (Sie hatten ja den gleichen Stundenplan nur Hermine mal wieder nicht).

„Sag mal Hermine warum geht dein Stundenplan eigentlich nicht über zwei Seiten?"

„Tja Ron bei dir wundert es mich, dass dein Stundenplan grad so eine halbe Seite füllt!", schmunzelte Herm.

„Ähm Harry, wir wollten doch Zaubertränke abwählen?"

„Tja Jungs da seid ihr wohl ein bisschen zu spät. Das alles hättet ihr eine Woche vor den Ferien erledigen sollen."

„Ja aber wenn man das nicht wusste?"

„Dumbledore hat jedem eine Eule geschickt und jeden an den Wahltermin erinnert. Wer nicht da war hatte Pech."

„SCHEIßE!", Harry fluchte so laut dass alle sich zu ihm umdrehten.

„Äh ich meinte SEIFE. Ja... Hermine hat ein kleines Quiz gemacht. Die Lösung war... Seife. Hihi"

Harry war es sehr peinlich, dass er so rumgeflucht hatte.

„Oh Harry du bist echt ein Meister im Herausreden."

Es war schon Abend als die Drei sich entschlossen, Hagrid einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten.

Die drei klopften lautstark an Hagrids Tür und Fang bellte.

„Ja ja ich komme, aber ein alter Herr ist nicht mehr der schnellste."

Quietschend ging die Tür auf und der kräftige Hagrid blickte auf die kleinen Schüler.

„Ach ihr seid es bloß. Kommt rein"

Sofort trat Hagrid zur Seite und sie traten ein.

„Setzt euch ich bringe euch einen Hagebuttentee."

Die Drei setzten sich auf die Eckbank und bekamen Tassen hingestellt.

Fang stellte sich schlabbernd neben Ron und als er sich schüttelte flog der ganze Sabber durch den Raum.

„Fang, wir haben Gäste."

Ron fiel auf das ein wenig Sabber in seiner Tasse gelandet war. Doch er wollte nicht unhöflich sein und fragte deswegen nicht nach einer Neuen.

„Tja das ist ein Wunder, ich dachte ihr kommt mich gar nicht mehr besuchen."

Hermine musste lachen.

Harry sah Hermine an und da war wieder ein warmes Gefühl im Bauch... nein das musste er sich einbilden, das kam bestimmt vom warmen Ofen und zufällig schaute er gerade Hermine an.

Aber er konnte den Blick gar nicht mehr von ihr abwenden.

„Harry?"

„Was?", er war von Hagrids so überrumpelt worden, dass er anfing zu stottern.

„Ob du schon mit deinem Besen angefangen hast zu trainieren?"

„Äh ne aber jetzt wo du es sagst. Ich werde mal hinübergehen und schlafen, damit ich morgen früh trainieren kann. Gute Nacht."

„Aber dein Tee...?"

Harry stürme raus und fing an zu sprinten. In seinem Schlafsaal legte er sich in sein Bett. Sein Herz pochte bis hoch zu seinem Hals. Entweder war es weil er fast gerannt war oder wegen Hermine.

Die Schlafsaaltür ging kurz danach auf und Ron (ebenso außer Atem) ließ sich auf sein Bett plumpsen.

„Was war das? Schon zum 2. mal. Sooft wie du kann man gar nicht müde sein, höchsten es gibt eine Dauermüdigkeitskrankheit."

„Nichts aber ich muss halt eben morgen sehr früh raus."

„Erzähl mir kein Müll. Ich bin zwar rothaarig aber nicht blöd. Ich kann eins und eins zusammenzählen. Du bist in Hermine verliebt Harry."

„Ne..."

„Erzähl mir nichts ich bin doch auch schon ewig in Herm verknallt und würde am liebsten auch immer so reagieren wie du."

„Was du bist in Herm?"

„Ja aber ich weiß du hast bei ihr mehr Chancen. Jetzt sprech sie doch mal darauf an! Ich geh wieder rüber. Denk mal drüber nach."

Nach diesen paar Sätzen konnte Harry nicht mehr schlafen. Alles Mögliche ging ihm durch den Kopf. Warum hatte er nicht schon früher gemerkt das Ron was von Herm wollte?

Ron und Harry machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zu Verwandlung. Heute war es schon Freitag und es waren 4 Tage nach dem Gespräch vergangen.

Harry dachte die ganze Zeit darüber nach ob er es Hermine sagen sollte oder nicht. Doch ihm fiel auf dass Ron sehr bedrückt wirkte.

„Was ist mit dir?"

„Hmm... oh nichts."

Harry kannte sein Freund und er wusste, dass was mit ihm nicht stimmte, doch er entschied sich es dabei zu belassen. Wenn Ron so drauf war brachte ein Gespräch eh nichts außer Streit.

Der Tag verlief ganz gut aber Harry war froh als er keinen Unterricht mehr hatte. All die Stunden saß Ron nur schweigsam neben ihm. Er wusste zwar immer noch nicht was los war, aber Ron würde es ihm sicher bald sagen.

Endlich hatte er sich entschieden Hermine seine Gefühle zu offenbaren denn er war sich durch Ron sicher dass sie das gleiche wie er fühlt und hatte sich für sechs Uhr mit ihr im Pokalzimmer verabredet.

Um Punkt sechs kam Hermine. Sie stellte sich vor ihn und Harry konnte in ihre wunderschönen Augen sehen.

Da war er sich sicher. Sie spürte das gleich wie er.

Wenn er ihr es sagt, dann können sie glücklich zusammen sein und Harry wäre nie wieder allein. Sein Herz klopfte und er wünschte sich er hätte vorher eine Karteikarte beschriftet die er dann auswendig gelernt hätte, aber jetzt war es zu spät. Entweder er sagt es ihr jetzt oder nie.

„Hermine ich muss dir was sagen, also ich glaube ich hab mich ... in dich verliebt!"

Es war raus aus ihm, aber nun blickte er in das traurige Gesicht von Herm. Eine dicke Träne kullerte ihr über die Wange. Harry war am überlegen ob er vielleicht vor lauter Aufregung ihr irgendeine Beleidigung an den Kopf geworfen hat, doch ihm fiel spontan nicht der Grund für ihr Weinen ein.

„Was ist denn Hermine? Hab ich was falsches gesagt?"

„Harry... ich... liebe dich... nicht! Ich liebe... Ron."

Harry meinte ihm zerreiße das Herz und seine Augen brannten.

Voller Wut stürmte er aus dem Zimmer und hörte nur noch wie Hermine ihm nachrief.

Harry stürmte die Gänge entlang über die Ländereien bis hin zum See und setzte sich auf einen großen Stein.

Die Sonne ging gerade unter und der See schimmert leicht orange. Er hörte die Vögel und leise säuselte ihm der Wind um die Ohren.

Eine Träne Kullerte ihm die Wange hinunter. Das war sein Freund, der ihm das Mädchen ausspannte.

Vor ein paar Tagen hatte er ihn noch ermutigt es Hermine zu sagen und nun...

Er hasste Ron. Warum war die Welt so gemein? Jetzt war er ganz allein. Er dachte sie wären Freunde! Harry langte in seine Tasche, weil seine Hände anfingen zu frieren.

Er fühlte etwas aus Pappe und zog es heraus. Es war ein Schokofrosch der noch von der Zugfahrt übrig geblieben war. Aus Kummer packte er ihn aus und aß ihn. Er blickte auf die Sammelkarte und ließ sie auf den Boden fallen, denn darauf war...

**Agrippa!**

ENDE

I


End file.
